


Can't Help But Falling

by clindzy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Hero Worship, Inspired by Music, M/M, These two are always oblivious to what's right in front of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: Steve and Danny fight hard every day to be on the right side of good and some days they come up short. After a hard case, Steve finds himself lost and alone. Danny refuses to allow Steve to face those overwhelming monsters on his own.





	Can't Help But Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely [ialwayslikedthetie ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie) and her impeccable taste in music.  
> "Lowlife" X Ambassadors and "Bloodsport" Raleigh Ritchie really drove it home just how deeply Steve and Danny struggle to fight the good fight.  
> I hope you like it, sweetie!

After a particularly hard case, Steve finds himself lost and alone, even with Chin, Kono and Danny surrounding him. It doesn't settle well in his bones; days like today make him doubt the good that he's doing as a cop. He doesn't get how people can be so vile and demented that they could sell their own child just to keep their necks above water. It makes him sick. Feigning fatigue, Steve tells the cousins and Danny that he's heading home so he can catch up on sleep.

Danny sees the storm brewing in Steve, wishing there was something he could do to stop it. He tentatively follows Steve to the door.

"Babe?" Danny says quietly, eyes flicking over Steve's tense body, hating the pain he sees in those blue green hazel eyes.

Steve pulls away from Danny, unable to handle any sort of closeness right now. He feels too raw, far too exposed and affected by the atrocities of this case. He can't pile his black cloud of despair on Danny. 

Danny pulls back his hand from Steve's arm, giving him the space he's asking for. "I could come over," he offers.

Steve just shakes his head resolutely. All he wants right now is a bottle of whiskey and some violent waves to take his mind off of his shortcomings as a leader. He tries every day to be better than the killing machine that he was trained to be; today is one of those days that he just can't escape those haunting memories. 

Danny reluctantly lets Steve leave. He hears Chin and Kono whispering in rapid fire sentences, the words incoherent, but the meaning clear: go comfort their boss and their friend.

Kono slaps him lightly on the arm. "Go, brah. He needs you more than we do."

Inhaling a short breath, Danny nods and turns on his heel towards his office. Quickly, he grabs his keys and his phone off of his desk. 

Danny slides behind the steering wheel, facing the same despair that Steve is feeling from the case's outcome. Truth is, he knows just how Steve feels: angry, inconsequential and desperate to make a difference. He flicks on the radio for background noise, not really paying attention to what is pouring out of the speakers, and fights an angry swell of tears.

Steve is the best man he knows and for him to be swimming in this tumultuous sea of emotions alone, makes Danny's chest ache. This man has faced so much pain, heartbreak and suffering it's unfair. Yet, somehow his best friend always has a smile for him, a hug for Grace and Charlie, never letting on how deep his scars go. Steve has never once let him down. He knows that Steve would burn the world to wreckage to save him and that makes his heart funny things that he's never really taken the time to explore.

Danny pulls into Steve's driveway, shutting the Camaro off and slides out of the car, but hesitates at walking to the front door. 

Steve is already three shots into his bottle of Jack Daniels, surfboard laying abandoned by the empty chair that he has come to think of as Danny's chair. The alcohol has him feeling loose enough to explore the emotions that were flowing off of Danny today. Danny is the kind of man he strives to be; a good father, loyal to the bone and a deep sense of integrity. He thinks of the times that Danny has moved heaven and earth to save him at expense to his own safety and indirectly, his children. There's nothing Danny wouldn't do for him. It's time for him to show how much he truly appreciates it.

Danny gives himself a quick shake, telling himself that nothing has changed between them so he has nothing to worry about. He keeps repeating it as he walks through the empty house, noticing the puddle of water on the floor and the bottle of Jack Daniels glimmering in the dim light of dusk. On a whim, Danny grabs the bottle and takes a swig, bringing it with him as he walks out the backdoor to the lanai, making his way to Steve.

Steve is too deep in his head to hear or sense Danny approaching. It's only when Danny plunks the bottle down on the weather beaten table, that Steve turns his head to face Danny.

Danny sees the pain blurred with defeat in his best friend's eyes and all he wants to do is tuck him into his chest and tell him everything will be alright. Steve unconsciously licks his lips at seeing Danny's wet lips.

Danny groans at the obscene images that his mind conjures up when he sees Steve's tongue dart out of his mouth.

"You came," Steve mutters, cheeks pinking up from the alcohol.

"Of course I did, Super SEAL," Danny replies easily, fingers dancing to wrap around the tanned flesh of Steve's wrist.

"Why?" Steve looks at Danny, an almost shy smile quirking his lips.

"Because, you don't need to do this alone." Danny throws caution to the wind and takes Steve's hand in his own. It's not outside of the normal affection they share daily but something about this touch is different. Steve gasps at the sparks that Danny's fingers bring to his skin.

Encouraged, Danny circles his fingers around Steve's wrist, squeezing and tracing his nails over the sensitive skin he finds there.

"Danny. . ." Steve practically whimpers his name.

"Yeah, babe," Danny's voice has taken on a breathy quality that he will absolutely deny later.

Steve's big soulful eyes bore into his, pleading for Danny to help him.

At that moment, Danny is helpless to say no. His best friend needs him and he's going to give him exactly what he needs. Danny stands up abruptly, almost tripping over his feet as he tries to give Steve everything he is looking for. 

Steve licks his lips again, tilting his head up to look at Danny. 

Danny doesn't speak a word, just leans down and places his mouth on Steve's, hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Steve breaks the kiss, panting and dizzy from the rush that is Danny Williams' mouth.

"All you had to do was ask," Danny whispers into Steve's ear, nipping lightly on his earlobe.

"Didn't think you felt the same, Danno," Steve answers hoarsely.

Danny rests his forehead against Steve's, allowing his mouth to express how he truly feels.

Steve responds in kind, mouth flying over Danny's neck, teeth sinking in, fingers gripping flesh hard enough to bruise.

"From the moment I met you, I fell for you and I couldn't stop it." Danny pauses from kissing Steve, needing his best friend to hear this. "You saved me, Steven."

Steve is in awe, shell shocked at Danny's confession. "You saved me the minute you agreed to be my partner, Danny."

"In the sake of full disclosure, I never agreed to be your partner." Danny's tone is teasing, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Uh huh, like you would say no if you had had a choice." Steve nips at Danny's bottom lip.

"Enough talking, Commander," Danny growls, dragging Steve by the wrist into a standing position.

"And you call me an animal," Steve raises his eyebrow at Danny.

"Keep it up, Steven, and I'll show you what I do to men who refuse to follow orders," Danny's voice is heavy with promise.

Steve allows Danny to yank him inside, close the door, and begin sucking and biting at his collarbone. 

He knows all hope is lost when Danny presses him hard against the wall, slipping a muscular thigh between his legs and starts grinding against him in a rough rhythm. 

"Should have done this sooner," Steve says before he loses all ability to speak.

"Keep talking," Danny says roughly.

Steve smirks at Danny, smug that he is able to reduce Danny to his most base instincts.

"I warned you." Danny bites his neck hard, asserting his dominance.

Steve can't even find it in himself to be embarrassed at the sounds pouring out of his throat, he submits completely to Danny, finally giving the last piece of his battered soul to the man that would do anything to save him.

Danny feels something loosen and give way in his heart as he relinquishes the burdens of his past and finally allows Steve in to the darkest corner of his heart. 

Like Danny said, he couldn't help falling for the hero that is Steve McGarrett and apparently Steve couldn't help falling for hero that is Danny Williams. 


End file.
